Marked for Death
(Spell) (KRII) (LUN) (AUS) |Sound = Markedfordeath.ogg }} Marked for Death is a dragon shout in . Effect This shout causes the target to receive an armor penalty every second, and lose health points every second for 60 seconds, as follows (NOTE: the armor loss is permanent without use of the console to correct; hitting your allies will make them notably less resilient to physical damage for the rest of the game): *1 word: -25 armor/s (-1500 total after 60s) and -1hp/s for 60s *2 words: -50 armor/s (-3000 total after 60s) and -2hp/s for 60s *3 words: -75 armor/s (-4500 total after 60s) and -3hp/s for 60s Usefulness *This shout is useful with all weapons and in many situations (particularly against difficult dragon species). *By repeatedly stacking on any one opponent, this allows them to be killed with as little as a single punch (this includes all dragon types). This is because armor values can go negative, and negative armor increases damage taken. Can be verified with use of the console. Word Wall Bugs *Use of this shout on a companion will permanently lower their armor rating. ** To reset it, use the console command getav damageresist and restoreactorvalue damageresist (number) to move it back to a non-broken value. *Use of this shout on respawning enemies may reduce their armor rating even after they respawn, meaning the Dragonborn will eventually be able to kill a giant with a single physical punch after using marked for death countless times. **Both of the above effects are a result of the recover flag not being checked in the game files. (Verified via inspecting both effects in the PC version Creation Kit. PC version owners can fix this themselves.) * Although very effective against dragons, using it against them can cause them not to release their souls and burn up upon death. *Upon returning to Autumnwatch Tower, it is possible for an additional word of the shout to be learned. This means one of the other walls is not required to learn the full shout. *When used against Dragon Priests, they will not attack and will stop moving. * If the Dragonborn has acquired at least 1 word of both the Drain Vitality and Marked for Death shouts, a second version (or several more) of them, that use the same words, will appear in the shout menu and will be usable, with all the words having a cooldown of 12. Its description will say "Drains 1 points of Health per second for 20 seconds. Drains 1 point of Magicka per second for 20 seconds. Drains 1 points of Stamina per second for 20 seconds." Spending a soul on Marked for Death also counts as using it on said copy. Each time a new word is learned for Marked for Death, it is learned for this alternate version as well. **'Fix:' Start a new game without installed, after acquiring all 3 words of Marked for Death, it is now possible to install Dawnguard, then acquire Drain Vitality, without the glitched duplicate shout. **'Fix:' Un-installing Dawnguard (which will remove all of Dawnguard's content and quest progression), then completing the Marked for Death shout. And, finally, re-installing Dawnguard. ** Using the console commands help "drain vitality" and player.removeshout , one can remove all versions of the bugged shout and then if words of the shout were already discovered, re-add the words with player.teachword (see IDs on Drain Vitality Shout). ** This was fixed in The Special Edition. * When using all three words of this shout, the Dragonborn may shout "LUN LUN AUS" instead of "KRII LUN AUS." Also, if two words of the shout are used, the shout is "LUN LUN" instead of "KRII LUN," as it should be. * Like the aforementioned glitch about getting a copy of Drain Vitality, this has happened without learning the actual Drain Vitality shout, and can occur with any of the word walls at Autumnwatch Tower, Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, and Forsaken Cave. Appearances * de:Todeszeichen es:Marca de la muerte ru:Смертный приговор